Shattered Soul
by Laifan
Summary: The idea for this story has been bugging me for a while so I've decided to write it down. This story is actually about Yuri's fusion monsters. The first chapter is just the introduction. R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Man the old geezer's tough!" exclaimed the crimson eyed Harmonixer after receiving a blow of dark magic. The old wizard in front of him smirked.

" Now you see you can't keep up with my spiritual strength.!" He turned to face Zhuzhen "But you of all people should understand my reasons. We are both wizards. Dehuai was comrade but he was weak. That's why he died. However his ideas weren't wrong. I'll proof it to you! This world needs to be cleansed…." He was cut off by Yuri's ironic laugh.

" Save you breath you old senile. Dehuai was a crazy bastard who craved for power and the destruction of this world. It seems he wasn't the only delusional out there."

"You people! You don't understand the greatness of my plans!"

" If the "greatness" you're talking about is the destruction of the world, then no I don't understand." Alice looked at the old wizard angrily. It had only been a month since their victory against the strange alien god summoned to Earth. However they had had little time for celebrations as they learned that one famous wizard tried to accomplish Dehuai's plans. Once again the group gathered and, after getting more information they moved on to confront the wizard, Shano (a/n: lol the names I come up with).

" Don't bother Alice. I guess this wacko has totally lost it." Yuri stared at the old man intently.

" We'll give you one last chance. You stop whatever you intend to do and give up your magic abilities or we'll have to use force." Zhuzhen looked at his old friend sorrowfully. He had been deceived by Dehuai and now he had totally lost his sense of reason.

" That's so nice of you. However I'm afraid I'll have to recline your offer." He looked at the group menacingly " No one can stop me. And if you try, I'll send you to Hell!" he shouted unleashing strong magic against his enemies. He was then hit by a silver bat, that was Keith, followed by Halley's magic "Aqua Blade". Alice materialized a magical shield to guard against the wizard's attacks, while Zhuzhen chanted "Ogre Flame dance" and Margarete aimed carefully with her pistol. Yuri had fusioned into Amon and was trying to break through the wizard's strong defenses. After a while it was obvious the group's combined attacks were no match for Shano: his magic grew weaker until he realized he was doomed. He had been thrown down by Amon's attack. He looked up.

"You! It's because of you damned Harmonixer that we failed. Your father tried to defeat Dehuai and died doing so. And then 10 years later you appear and defeat him. And now, you'll defeat me, hein? But no. I won't fall alone! You'll see what it's like to be powerless" with that he conjured a magnificent spell and grabbed Yuri's/Amon's arm. He then fell to the ground dead. Amon shone a white light and returned to Yuri's form. The rest of the group rushed forward to see if he had been hurt.

"Are you alright?" asked Margarete, worried. He just nodded.

"Man, that felt weird. I feel so… empty." He passed his hand through his messy hair still trying to understand what had happened.

" At least you're not hurt." Alice glanced at the dead wizard. He had used his final strength to conjure that spell. She then looked back at Yuri. Suddenly her eyes wided.

" What? What are you staring at me for?" Yuri asked, worried. Was there something on his face? Alice was speechless.

"Your, your eyes…." She mumbled.

" Yeah, they're red. Thought you had noticed before." He answered, relieved.

"No they're not." Halley stepped forward followed by the rest of the friends.

" What are you talking about?" Yuri was beginning to think they had all lost their minds.

" Here, take a look." Margarete handed him a small mirror. Yuri looked for a second then he gasped. His eyes, once a deep crimson, proof of his Harmonixer blood, were now the color of the sky. He knew that it only meant one thing and that was the reason why he felt that strange hole deep within him: his fusion monsters attached to his soul were gone.

**This is a story I came up with where Yuri loses his monsters souls. He then has to journey to find them absorb them again. What do you think? Liked it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"That damn bastard! I can't believe what he's done to me! I feel like killing him again!" an angry ,now blue eyed, Yuri paced back and forth in the room. The group had decided to settle down after the battle and rented rooms at a cheap Inn to spend the night and plan their next move.

" Calm down Yuri. Getting angry won't solve anything." Alice tried to comfort him.

"Yeah, besides it's not like you can't live without your weird monsters." Halley gave a nervous laugh. Yuri stopped on his tracks and glanced at the group. He then sighed.

"Hum guys, I think you don't really understand what is going on. You know, I haven't really told everything about being an Harmonixer." He hesitated.

"What is it then?" asked Margaret. Zhuzhen and Halley sat down on a nearby bed, while Keith was still standing, against a wall. The girls also accommodated to hear Yuri's story. It was the first time he looked so serious.

" You know that an Harmonixer is born with various monster souls inside him right?" the others nodded. " Well they aren't just there to be used in battle. They are part of me. Putting it simple our lives are connected. If they leave the Harmonixer's soul, which I didn't think it was possible, then both my life and theirs is in danger."

"What do you mean" asked Alice, anxiously.

Yuri sighed, exasperated. " I mean that if I don't find them quickly I don't know how much longer I will live. Right now my seven monsters are out there, probably causing a hell of a mess in many places, especially those with a hot temper. Eventually the people will feel threatened. Question: What do scared people do when freaking looking monsters are messing with their lives?"

" Oh my God!" Alice suddenly realized.

" They will probably hunt the monsters down." Zhuzhen answered. For the first time he realized that there was real danger for Yuri in the situation.

" Yep, that's right. The only solution is to find them and see if I can "convince" them to return to me, although I don't know if that's possible."

" But I don't get it." Halley interrupted. " Why is that so important? I mean they now have a body of their own and it's important that we stop them before they cause chaos. But why do you have to reabsorb them?"

" It's very simple, dimwit." Yuri was getting desperate with his friends "Because our fates are linked. If they die I die. If I die, They die too. Get it now?"

" This is really serious, then" said Keith.

"Exactly! Why do you think I've been so stressed out!" Yuri's patience had long worn out.

" Then, it's settled." Alice had a resolute look on her face. " We're going after those creatures and they will be part of Yuri again."

" You make that sound simple" answered Margarete. " But how do you plan on finding them?"

" Did you forget that you have an exorcist with you?" Zhuzhen interrupted.

" So what? We're not hunting any freakin' ghost!" said a bad humored Yuri. Zhuzhen hit him with his staff.

" Don't be so rude kid. Exorcists are known to feel the souls of all beings. That's how I know where to go when I'm looking for job. Because I can feel the spirits living or dead. That means I might be able to feel the souls of you monsters."

" Wow, can you really do that?" Yuri was regaining his hopes.

" Well it's not really accurate. But at least we will know which way to go."

" Besides, I can help too, you know?" offered Alice " After all I'm a Demon's Eyes. Although I can only feel souls when they are close, unlike Master Zhuzhen."

" Well,. Then it's settled. Tomorrow will begin our pursue to your souls Yuri." Said Keith. " Until then we should get some sleep"

Everyone agreed and went off to bed. A new journey was about to begin.

**How are you liking my story? Review please! **


End file.
